bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalos
'Big Brother Pokemon: Kalos' Big Brother Pokemon: Kalos ''is the seventh game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in November and applications went out on ''November 17, 2017. The season premiered on December 15, 2017. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbkalos. '''Hosts 'The Twists' *'Love and War': The theme for this season was Love and War. This meant that every twist either fell under a 'love' or a 'war' theme. *'Secret Partners': The first Love themed twist was that each of the houseguests was assigned a Secret Partner which if they kept in the game would grant them a 10% competition advantage. Additionally, if a duo made it to the Final Three then they would automatically make it to the Final 2. *'Nuclear Halting Hex': The first War themed twist was the introduction of the Nuclear Halting Hex which was a power which allows the user to cancel an eviction and reset the week. All houseguests nominated during the reseted week would also be immune during the new week. But, with great power comes great responsibility. The Halting Hex was used during Week 3 and reset the week, granting Jared and Jacob immunity for Week 3A. *'No Buyback': It was announced after the first eviction of the season that this would be the first season to not feature a buyback competition of any sort. When a houseguest was evicted, that was it. *'Christmas Gifts': On Christmas Day a post was subtly made on the blog which alerted the houseguests to a chat where a competition would be played for immunity from punishments while searching for the special Christmas Gifts. TBA and TBA won the competition and were able to search freely. On the old Hex Grid three christmas gifts were hidden as well as ten auto nomination punishments. The gifts were a Rose Gold Power of Veto, Double Vote Reveal and Double Vote Canceler. *'Winners' Puppets': On Day 13 aka Dooms Day it was revealed that Lae and Jade were two puppet accounts ran by the six previous winners: Corey, Kaleigh, Zach, Nicole, Renee and Trixie. As a punishment when the Hex was detonated, the catfishes dissociated and five of the winners: all except Renee entered the game as individual players. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': While looking for the Hex, Bryan stumbled upon a punishment that caused him to be ineligible to play for Week 1 Veto. *'Note 2': While looking for the Hex, Jade stumbled upon a punishment that caused her to be in a 24 hour exile from the game. *'Note 3': While looking for the Hex, Jared stumbled upon a punishment that caused him to have to compliment the hosts in the house chat for 24 hours. *'Note 4': While looking for the Hex, Nikias stumbled upon a punishment that caused him to be ineligible to win HoH Week 2. *'Note 5': While looking for the Hex, Shoib stumbled upon a punishment that caused him to have to speak exclusively in Spanish in the house chat for 24 hours. *'Note 6': The Nuclear Halting Hex was played by TBA and was used to halt the eviction. The Halting Hex was responsible for TBA. *'Note 7': After the Nuclear Halting Hex was used, Jared and Jacob were immune for the following eviction and the reset Week was played as Week 3. *'Note 8': On Day 13 it was announced the Hex dissociated the two puppets: Lae and Jade into the six winners. Of the six winners all except Renee entered. *'Note 9': While searching for a Christmas Gift Jared landed on an auto-nomination square and was auto nominated during Week 4. *'Note 10': On Day 21 Eve decided to walk from the game. This led to the eviction being canceled. *'Note 11': Since his HoH reign was null and eviction was cancelled, Nikias was granted one week of immunity. *'Note 12': While searching for a Christmas Gift Shoib landed on an auto-nomination square and was auto nominated during Week 5. *'Note 13': Jacob failed to cast a vote at eviction and received his first strike. *'Note 14': This was a survivor week as one huge Merge Tribe and three houseguests won immunity. *'Note 15': While searching for a Christmas Gift Shoib landed on an auto-nomination square and was auto nominated during Week 7. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 3A Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Zeezo - 4 *Amir - 3 *Jackson - 3 *Corey - 2 *Jade - 2 *Amanda - 1 *Anthony - 1 *Bryan - 1 *Eve - 1 *Kaleigh - 1 *Nikias - 1 *Shoib - 1 *Trixie - 1 HOH Wins *Amir - 2 *Anthony - 1 *Bryan - 1 *Corey - 1 *Jackson - 1 *Jade - 1 *Nikias - 1 *Shoib - 1 *Zeezo - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Zeezo - 3 *Jackson - 2 *Amir - 1 *Eve - 1 *Jade - 1 *Kaleigh - 1 Times Nominated *Shoib - 4 *Jared - 3 *Trixie - 3 *Zeezo - 3 *Amanda - 2 *Kaleigh - 2 *Amir - 1 *Bryan - 1 *Bryce - 1 *Corey - 1 *Jackson - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Madison - 1 *Salem - 1 *Zach - 1 Votes Cast Against *Kaleigh - 13 *Bryan - 12 *Salem - 12 *Bryce - 11 *Trixie - 11 *Corey - 9 *Zach - 6 *Nicole - 5 *Kaleigh - 4 *Shoib - 4 *Zeezo - 3 *Amir - 1 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This season had the highest overall Jokers Ratings starting with Week 1 where every houseguest received a 2.0 average or higher. *This is the first season to not have a Buyback Competition with a past houseguest re-entering the game. *Nicole was the first houseguest to be evicted without ever being nominated. She was also the first houseguest to ever be idoled out during a Survivor Week. *The five winners who entered got evicted back to back five weeks in a row.